Everything Will Be Alright
by generationloki
Summary: Twenty years after the events of "Here With Me", Tony and Loki take a walk together. PART 5 OF ? READ "HERE WITH ME" FIRST


**Okay, so here's the deal, guys. There will be many, many one-shot sequels of this verse, but they are not lineal. They are at random points in Tony and Loki's lives together. For example, this one is set twenty years after, but the next is set only a few months afterward.**

**There will be both prequels and sequels and from all kinds of point of views.**

**And really, if you have any requests or anything you want to be explored- message me on my Tumblr (generationloki) or leave a comment below!**

**Enjoy :)**

_"And baby doll, I meant it every time  
You don't need to compromise  
I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes  
I never knew, I never knew  
But it's alright_

Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright"

- "Everything Will Be Alright" by the Killers

**TWENTY YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF "HERE WITH ME"**

Two middle-aged men walked side by side. They clasped their hands together in between them, but stayed enveloped in the comfortable silence they shared. The rustling of the green trees, chirping of birds and laughter of young families echoed pleasantly through their ears. The light, spring breeze sifted over their grey-streaked hair.

One of the men, the shorter one with a glowing circle looming out of his chest, was Tony Stark, aged 49, owner of Stark Industries and husband to Loki Odinson-Stark. The other man, the one with long grey-black hair and no left arm from the shoulder down, was Loki Odinson-Stark, aged 48 and a few months, high school teacher and successful author, husband to Tony Stark.

They walked through the park together, as per usual on a warm Sunday afternoon, their heads slightly tilted together. Tony was massaging to the left of the chest-light, known as an arc-reactor, softly with the hand that was not currently occupied with Loki's own lonesome one.

Tony murmured to his husband, "You know, Loks. Sometimes I wish that I had two hearts."

"Why is that, sweetheart?" Loki muttered back, his brow furrowed and his thumb running back and forth over Tony's knuckles.

"I want a co-worked for my faulty one. One to beat strongly- _thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump_," he said, while patting his chest lightly to the tune he was making. "One that'll help my first heart to keep on beating... to stop the sporadic thrumming... _thu-thump, thu-thump, thump... thump... thump... thump-thump-thump, thu-thump_..." Tony squeezed his eyes shut and curled his hand into the band t-shirt he wore, fully trusting Loki to lead him safely down the footpath. "I hate the reactor. I know that it stops the shrapnel... but if only I had another heart to beat for me, you know? Maybe I could have a few more years on me."

After twenty years of a relationship and eighteen since their marriage, Tony had matured significantly. The fact that they had raised a son and a daughter together may have contributed a small portion to that. But Thor and Clara were gone now—either moved out, graduated and too busy working to visit their overbearing dads or holed up at home in their room, pretending to be studying when really playing video games.

"Hey," Loki interjected. He stopped in his tracks, which made Tony stop and open his eyes. Loki turned to face Tony, whom did the same in unison. He looked deep into his husband's tired, crow's-foot eyes with his own. Loki gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't talk that way," he whispered.

He reached forward and took Tony's hand in his warm grasp, rubbing it against his cheek and pressing loving kisses to his calloused fingers. Tony looked at him with confusion but affection as he caressed his hand. Then, Loki manipulated Tony's hand so that it was laying upon the inventor's chest, to the left of his arc reactor. To be exact— around where his heart would be nestled. Loki stared at his husband's chest for a few moments.

"One heart," Loki stated in a breath. He looked up to Tony to make sure he was paying attention, and smiled at the full state of awareness he had aroused. Underneath their fingertips, they felt Tony's heart unsteadily throb. They both knew it was high time for another upgrade, which was waiting for them faithfully back in the basement at their home.

Loki then brought Tony's hand up to his stumped-shoulder, laying it down carefully, so not to disrupt the sensitive scars that lay crisscrossed over his porcelain skin under his shirt. He let Tony's hand linger over the sewn-up sleeve, courtesy of their very close friend and the children's godmother, Sif. Tony was the only person whom was allowed to touch the stump, other than when the children were little. They knew now that it was a tender area for Loki— physically and emotionally—and tended to avoid it out of respect.

"One arm," Loki murmured, looking at Tony. He dipped his head and pursed his lips in silence. "But," Loki said a bit louder. "Tony..." he whispered, causing him to look back up. "But together..."

Loki stepped in front of him, facing his back to Tony's front. Loki still had Tony's hand wound in his own. He tugged it forward so that Tony's left arm was in front of him. It mimicked a second arm for Loki.

"Two arms."

Tony immediately tensed up and gasped quietly. The taller man smiled sadly at the sight before him, admiring the fact that there were two arms in front of him instead of the usual one. Loki then turned around to Tony. He took a step closer, so close that the shorter man could feel his hot breath against his neck.

Loki pressed his chest up against Tony's and revelled in the feeling of the tickling, hum of the arc-reactor against his own heart. Tony's hand was pinned between their ribcages.

The inventor raised an eyebrow in question. Then Loki murmured, "Two hearts."

Then Tony felt it. The thrumming of the two organs in unison. His heart wasn't stuttering. In fact, it was beating so hard that it seemed as is it wanted to rip out of his chest to join Loki's. Warm, salty tears dripped down his cheeks, painting them in streaks. Tony grinned and let out a watery laugh. He sniffed, wetly. A lump was forming in his throat, making it difficult to speak.

"I," he forced out. Loki looked at him expectantly, a smile spreading over his face and his eyes sprouting even more tears. "I—I love you so much, my love," Tony murmured. Loki's bottom lip trembled and he barely contained the happy sob that sprung from his throat. "Don't you ever leave me. I love you so, so, so much."

"Darling," Loki cooed, his voice faltering. "I love you, too. I'll never leave you. We'll always be together."

As Loki bent down, Tony stretched upwards to meet him in a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other before locking passionately. Their bodies were pressed tightly together.

They broke apart for breath. "Always," Loki whispered as a tear escaped his eye and ran over the bridge of his nose. "I will be here with you."

**Please, please, please review and give me ideas! :))**


End file.
